Pain and Love
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: Logan is just a innocent boy. Then he meets Kendall Knight, the most brutal guy ever. But does he have a soft side? What happens when Logan gets hurt? Will Logan still love him? Will Logan leave him? Rated-M for a reason :)
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't kill me! PLEASE!"a man screamed out.

"You came in my territory and your apart of Hawks gang. Why should you be pleading for me not to kill you right now. Why did you come and please be truthful."the gang leader said.

"Hawk told me to come here and make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"the brown haired boy said.

"Territories."He simply said.

"Which one?"the gang leader asked.

"The one on 3rd park street."he said.

"I will not give up that territory. Ever!"the gang leader said as his fist met his face.

"AAAGGGHHH"He screamed out in pain.

"Ha,boss all we need is love."the brown haired boy said.

"James,we been through this. Love will never come to me and I will not try. Yeah I dated here and there,but I never loved or liked the person. I only did that to hurt the person."He explains then laughs at the pain that one of Hawks men are in.

"Kendall,it will soon."

"James,just because your dating Carlos does not mean I will be dating anytime soon."Kendall explained.

"Please...don't...kill...me..."the man pleaded.

"Oh,I'm not. You will head back to that "So Called HQ" and tell Hawk that I will never trade Territories with you. Ever. If I see any of his men here or you. Lets just say for them and you,there won't be a next day."Kendall laughed as he saw the guy run for his life. He heard James scream,"Carlos!Baby!" then another scream,"James!" He turned around a saw them hugging and kissing. Kendall had no emotions so it didn't affect him.

"I just got off school and look I got an B+ on my test!"Carlos said.

"That's great baby! I'm so proud of you!"James said then kissed his cheek.

"Hi Kendall!"

"Hey Carlos."Kendall said.

"How you've been?"

"Just got done beating someone up."

"Ha Kendall! You never will change."

"Never."Kendall simply said.

"Oh! Kendall there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Kendall's face showed no emotion then he saw a shy boy with brunette hair,brown eyes,and pale skin. Wearing and sweater vest,dark skinny fit jeans,and some dress shoes. Kendall's thoughts were lost. Once he saw the boy his thoughts changed from nothing to I want him.

"Kendall this is..."

"SHUT UP! Let him speak."Kendall said in argue ."You may speak now."

"I...I...I'm...L...L...Loga...Logan..."He said shyly.

"I think me and Logan need to be alone."Kendall said not breaking eye contacted with Logan.

Carlos looked at Logan then sighed and walked away,feeling bad that he left Logan alone with a gang leader that is never afraid to hurt anyone. James saw that Carlos was upset about leaving,so he put his arm around him. James is the opposite of Kendall. He is always afraid that he will hurt Carlos or will hurt anyone in the gang. He has a heart for every thing. And he understand if his date shows up late.

Kendall on the other hand is the opposite of all of those things. When they leave,Kendall started to walk toward Logan. Logan began stepping back,but he hit the wall with his back. Kendall grabbed his hands and put them on the wall. Keeping them there. Never once broke eye contact.

"Do you know who I am Logan?"Kendall said softly.

"Y...Yes."Logan whispered.

"Do you know what I do to witness?"

"Y..Yes"

"But,I will not hurt you because you something you were not supposed to see. There is something I want you to give me."

"What...is..it?"

"Your phone number." Logan's heart stopped when Kendall said that. He never gave his phone number to anyone. Only his friends. Logan pulled his phone out and gave it to Kendall. Kendall put Logan's phone number in his then gave it back to him.

"Th...Thank...you..."Logan said still nervous.

"No problem. Logan. I'll take you home."

"What about Carlos?"

"He is with James. He will be fine."

Logan just nodded his head.

"Well,follow me."

Logan just stayed on Kendall's good side. Maybe I will get on his bad side. I love the bad boys. I must try to stay on Kendall's good side though,if he had one. Logan thought. As they reached a black Dominator(car in GTA V) Kendall opened the door for Logan. He got in then the door shut up. The driver's side door opened and shut. Logan looked and those green orbs of Kendall Knight. Were they lighter than before? Logan thought but showed a crooked smile.

"So...Logan? Where you live?"Kendall asked showing a smirk.

"Well...I don't tell people where I live,but since your driving me home I guess I can. I live on 5111 3rd park street."

"I know exactly where that's at."

"How?"

"That's one of my best territories. Your lucky you live there."

Logan just blushed a bit. He couldn't believe he was living in one of Kendall's territories.

They got there and Kendall walked Logan to the door.

"Uh. Thanks for the ride Kendall."Logan said without words.

"No problem. There will be more where than came from."

Logan was confused but was worried. What did he like about this boy. Was it because for his brains?

No it can't be. What did Kendall love about this boy. No one would know because Kendall had never drove someone to their house. Logan's mind was racing with this thoughts. Kendall felt a weird feeling. It was a warm feeling. He liked it then hated it. Yeah,Kendall just meant Logan but he has seen Logan around. Why now? Kendall knew that he needed Logan in his life,but how. Please...He's Kendall Knight and Logan is like nothing to him. But,that's what the gang and other people think. To Kendall. Logan wasn't just another person,he was Kendall's love. But that was in Kendall's mind. In Logan's,confused.

Logan was studying for a test that they had for math. It was review for area and circumference. Logan tried to stay focused on the notes and his book,but he always thought of Kendall. Then Logan managed to focus on his work for a good 10 minutes. Then,his phone vibrated. Logan groaned the picked it up.

"Unknown" it said. The text said,

**Logan,Be ready by 8:55. We are going on a date. Bring Carlos too. James wants to meet him here. Remember,8:55. Don't keep me waiting. -KK**

Logan gasped at the sight. It was 8:10 and he only had 45 minutes to get ready. Logan always took his time getting dress so it took his 15 minutes on his clothes,10 minutes making sure his hair is OK,and 20 minutes to make sure he had everything. So it will add up to 45 minutes. Logan had to be quicker than that. Logan jumped up and raced to his dresser and picked out something cute. Well to him at least. He quickly put on his Black jeans,a white cuffed shirt,a black waist vest,and his black socks and black sneakers. He looked in the mirror and let go a groan. He didn't like it,but it will just have to do,besides it was 8:20. He ran in the bathroom and got his hair gel and put his hair in his signature fa hawk. He ran out and looked at the clock,it was 8:35. He grabbed his phone and called Carlos.

"Hello?"

"Carlos get ready we have a date."

"You know I'm right here right?"Carlos said standing at the doorway to Logan's room.

"Agghhh! You scaried the hell out of me Carlos!"Logan screamed.

"Right Logan. Why does we have to get ready for a date for?"

"Kendall wants me to get ready and James wants u to get ready too."Logan said started to panic.

"Logan calm down."

"Look. You already look already and It only..."Logan looked at the clock.

"8:40!"Logan yelled and put his phone in his pocket. Logan phone vibrated,he took his phone and looked at it.

**Logan,I said don't keep me waiting. I want you to respond everytime I text you. Do you understand Logan. KK**

Logan gasped and quickly texted back

**I'm sorry Kendall. I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry. I will not keep you to waiting.**

Logan took a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket and walked past Carlos and outside he waited. Carlos walked out with him.

"You OK Logan?"He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Carlos,just nervous."

"Why?"

"He's Kendall Knight. He's not afraid to hurt me and if I disobey him...Who knows what will happen."

"And you should just obey him and try not to go on his bad side."

"But what if he wants to..."Logan stopped.

"To what?"

"You know."

"Fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Logan you could have just said that. I know you hate to cuss but somethings you need to. And if he does try not but obey him at least. Don't get yourself hurt."

"But I'm not ready for sex yet."

"Well I'm not but I have to obey James too you know."

"Yeah but James is not like Kendall though."

Then Logan and Carlos heard a car horn. 2 car horns. There was a black Dominator and a white Honda. They saw Kendall and James standing at the passengers doors. James wore a white shirt and a black jacket with Black jeans and boots. Kendall was wearing all black. Kendall had tattoos(The ones that Kendall has now) and he had snake bites. Logan began to shake at the wind and at the fact that Kendall was staring at him. Kendall smirked and motioned Logan to come here. Carlos ran toward James and they hug like they never seen each together for a while. Logan wanted a hug,but he doubts that Kendall would hug him or stop make him shiver. Kendall smirked at Logan. Logan walked toward Kendall.

"You look cute Logan."Kendall simply said.

"Thanks...I tried to pick out something cute,but I don't think it cute though."Logan said blushing.

"Well you look cute to me Logie."

Did Kendall really call me Logie? Logan thought. No one has ever in his life call him Logie before. He liked though. They got in their cars and drove to a club. The ride for Carlos and James was loud,but for Kendall and Logan...Quiet. Until Logan broke the silence.

"So...Kendall...Where are we going?"

"We are going to our club on Cult street."

"What's it called?"

"Big Night."

"That's a funny name for a club."

"Well I own it,but I wouldn't name it that."

"Kendall?"

"Yes Logie."

"Is this a...you know...Date?"

"You can put it that way."

Logan took a deep breath and tried not to say anything else. Kendall smirked because he knew that Logan was blushing. They arrived at the club.

They got out of their cars and walked inside. There was no music playing,but it looked like the people there were waiting for someone or something. Everyone cheered when they walked in. They were scream their here.

"Don't worry Logie. This is my gang. Well most of them."Kendall whispered in his ear. Logan just nodded his head. One of the guys of his gang walked up to Kendall

"Hey Kendall! Can you sing tonight?"

"I'm kind of on date here."Kendall pointing at Logan.

"You dedicate the song to him."

"Fine,which one?"

The guy whisper in Kendall's ear. Logan got jealous very quickly. Kendall just nodded his head. Kendall grabbed Logan's wrist and dragged him toward the stage. Kendall let go of Logan's wrist before getting on stage. Logan was standing in the front. Kendall grabbed his guitar and a stool to sit in. He sat in it and put an ear piece in and adjusted the mic.

"OK. So this song is dedicated to my date tonight. Logan Mitchell."

Logan blushed. Then Kendall started playing his guitar. For a bad boy,you wouldn't think that they would play good. Then Kendall started singing.

_**Counting Stars,Lying in the grass,side by side,Your head on my shoulder.**_

_**We talk a lot,About nothing much,Every breath,We're getting closer.**_

_**Parallel,In this universe.**_

_**Do we light up our hearts just to watch'em burn?**_

_**Parallel,Are we crossing lines?**_

_**Cause maybe tonight!**_

_**The Stars Align! (Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh)**_

_**The Stars Align!(Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh)**_

_**What if the one. Who was meant for you,Was all along right in front of you. You just didn't see,it was there all the time.**_

_**Got a feeling tonight yeah**_

_**The Stars Align!**_

_**The Stars Align!**_

_**I take the thought out of your mind,and fit the pieces into a puzzle.**_

_**Everything I wanna say about you,Is more than enough to write a novel.**_

_**Parallel,in this universe**_

_**Do we light up our heart just to watch'em burn?**_

_**Parallel,Are we crossing lines?**_

_**Cause maybe tonight,**_

_**The Stars Align!(Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh)(Stars align)**_

_**The Stars Align!(Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh)(The Stars align no oh)**_

_**What if the one,who was meant for you. Was all along right front you. You just didn't you,It was there all the time **_

_**Got a feeling tonight,Yeah**_

_**The Stars Align!**_

_**I'd throw a rope,**_

_**around the moon,**_

_**and pull it close,**_

_**whatever it takes to be with you.**_

_**Maybe tonight...**_

_**Maybe tonight,**_

_**The Stars Align!(Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh) no oh**_

_**The Stars Align!(Ohhhhhh ohhhhhh) (The Stars Align)**_

_**What if the one,Who was meant for you, Was all along right in front of you. You just didn't see,It was there all the time.**_

_**Got a feeling tonight,Yeah.**_

_**The Stars Align!**_

_**The Stars Align!**_

_**The Stars Align!**_

When Kendall stopped playing his guitar,everyone cheered and yelling out Kendall. Logan cheered. Then Kendall walked to Logan and dragged him upstairs to the V.I.P area. The music was loud. Logan grabbed his knees and squeezed them. Logan was nervous. He never went on a date before. This was his first and he thought he would go out with a nice boy,but Logan had a thing for the bad boys,and look atKendall was a bad boy. The only thing Logan was worried was he might get hurt from Kendall. Kendall has killed people before and Logan doesn't want to be apart of it. Kendall notice that Logan squeezed his own knees. He notice how nervous he was. Kendall grabbed his right hand and moved it toward him. Logan looked at Kendall and shot a shy smile.

"Why are you so nervous Logie?"

"This is my first date and I don't want to get hurt."

"Your not going to get hurt."Kendall smirked.

"I'm glad."Logan said.

"Why?"

"I'm glad that I'm protected by you and no one else."Logan smile and lied his head down his Kendall lap.

"I'm not the only one."  
"Your not?"

"My gang will protect you as well."

Logan smiled at grabbed Kendall's hand and played with his finger with his. Kendall smiled. He lifted his hand and moved his fingers separately and Logan's finger played with them. Kendall had another weird feeling. Logan felt Kendall put his hand underneath his knees and he saw Kendall move his other hand to his back,then up Logan goes in Kendall's arms. Logan blushed and rapped his arm around Kendall's neck.

"Put me down,Put me down Kendall!"Logan giggled.

Kendall just smiled. They walked into a room. Kendall shuted it and sat down and put Logan in the same postion they were in the V.I.P area. Logan was giggling still.

"What did you say to me?"Kendall said smiling.

"I said put me down,but I didn't mean it."Logan said smiling as well

"Playful Logie."

Logan blushed. Logan move from the position to a sitting position. Kendall frown because he missed the contacted. Logan got up from the couch.

"Where do you think your going?"Kendall said in anger.

"Here"Logan move to straddle Kendall. Kendall smirked

"Your kinky Logie."Kendall said then kissed him.

Logan was shocked. So that's what a kiss fills like. Logan didn't wants this to ended,but then Kendall undid his belt. Logan pulled away and got off of Kendall.

"Kendall..."Logan said.

Kendall didn't say anything. He unbuttoned his black skinny jeans and slided them down to his knees. Logan's eyes widen and when into fear.

"Get on your knees"Kendall demanded. Logan obey.

"Pull them off." Logan pulled off Kendall's black boxers and seen how big Kendall was. How can that fit in me? Logan thought.

"K-Kendall? I never done this before."

"Good,and I will be the only one you will ever do this to." With that Logan licked up the shaft and twirled his tongue around the tip. To be honest Logan loved that taste of Kendall in his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down.

"Oh fuck Logie,your so fucking hot."Kendall moan.

Logan moan in responds and Kendall grabbed Logan hair and slowly began thrusting into his mouth. Logan began to gag because he was never did this before to anyone and Logan knows that his has a gag reflex because the challenges that Carlos gave him with corndogs,hot dogs,and fingers. Logan's fingers.

Kendall quickly picked up the pace on his thrusts. Logan relaxed for the brutal leader had better access. Logan just gag on the hard thrusts. He felt Kendall's dick go up and down his throat.

"You look so fucking hot Logie."Kendall said panting. Kendall was about to cum. He felt a feeling in his lower half of his stomach. And Logan moaning on his dick wasn't helping,but it was so hot.

"Fuck Logie."Then Kendall's shot string after strings of his cum down Logan's throat. Logan felt the hot liquid in his throat. Kendall slowed down his thrusts and pulled out of Logan's mouth. Kendall looked at the small boy licking his lips clean and not cum was in sight.

"Your so fucking hot Logie. Just don't make any mistakes."

Logan nodded and swallowed the rest of Kendall's cum. He tastes so good. He thought. Logan looked at the clock. It said 10:35. Logan thought about his test and Kendall. He choose Kendall. Kendall lifted his boxers and pants. Kendall slide down on the couch and Logan looked at Kendall.

"Come here baby."Kendall simply said.

Logan lied down next to him. They both were tired mostly Kendall.

"Good Night Logie."Kendall simply said.

"Good Night Kendall."Logan replied back. Logan snuggled close to Kendall's side and resting his head on his chest. Then they both fell asleep.

"Hey awake up."James said softly shaking Logan.

"Wha.. James?"

"What time do you have school?"

"9:10"Logan said quietly.

"Logan,its 8:13."

Logan's eyes widen,James held him down softly."Don't wake Kendall. I've done it and you don't want to do it."

"What will happen?"Logan asked.

James lifted his shirt up to his chest. He has a scar that's about 2 inches. He puts his shirt back down.

"Ouch...It must have hurt."

"Yeah but if you disobey him. It will be worst."James whispered as he helped Logan up and led him to the bathroom.

"Get ready here."James demanded.

"OK."Logan said shyly. Logan wasn't used to James at all. He was friendly and all,but Logan never liked hanging around him. He knew James before he knew Kendall. Logan thought about last night and though it was amazing, even though he sucked Kendall's huge dick. Logan didn't want to be fuck yet. But with Kendall,he doesn't have a choice. He thought how it would feel if Kendall was inside him. God he could cum right now,but he tried not to think about it much. Logan got his mind off of it for a bit,and fitted his hair and clothes. Once he got done,he opened the bathroom door only to be startled by Kendall.

"Kendall! You startled me."Logan said.

"Where are you going Logan?"Kendall said intensely.

"I have to go to school. I have a big chapter test today."

"Meet me in the car in 5 minutes. Don't keep me waiting."

And with that Kendall walked off. Logan thought. Is Kendall grumpy because I sucked on his huge cock? Logan shook his head and slapped himself.

"Stop thinking about that Logan."He said to himself.

Logan walked downstairs and out the building. He saw Kendall's car and he walked toward it. Kendall opened the door for Logan. Logan happily got in,but Kendall slammed the door that cause the smart boy to jump.

"Kendall? Is something wrong?"Logan asked worried.

Kendall didn't say anything. Truly Kendall was mad about the fact that Logan had to go to school. He wants to be with him every second of the day. He wants Logan to be with him at all times. When they arrived at Logan's house Kendall finally spoke,

"Get your textbooks and your backpack now."

Logan ran out the car and went in his house. He grabbed his textbooks and shoved them in his backpack,he ran back to Kendall's car. When the door was shut,Kendall gunned his engine.

They arrived at the school. They got out of Kendall's car.

"Kendall..."Logan said softly.

"What."

"I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you too Logie."Kendall said quietly for no one else could hear. Before Logan walked off,Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him close. Logan stared into the blonde's gaze. Then the blonde kiss the smaller boy. Then Kendall let the smaller boy leave. Kendall smirked as he watched Logan's ass. Damn that fucking ass. Kendall thought. Then Kendall got in his car and drove away,but drove where he can see the school. Kendall waited for Logan to get out of school.

-5 hours later-

Logan walked to the front getting ready to call Kendall to pick him up,then he feel a tap on his shoulder.

"Logan."

"Oh...It's you..."Logan said annoyed.

It was Logan's ex-boyfriend. He had black hair,blue eyes,fit,tanish,and his name was Anthony. They never kissed before. Ever. Just hugs and I love yous.

"Logan I wanted to ask you for a second chance."

"No Anthony. I already have a boyfriend."

Anthony shoved Logan against the wall,kissing down his neck.

"Anthony! Stop! I'm dating someone else now!"Logan said struggling.

"Who? Anthony?"

"NO! KENDALL!"Logan yelled.

"Fuck Kendall! Your mine!"Anthony bit down on his pulse point.

"STOP IT!"Logan yelled and moaned.

Anthony got pushed to the ground.

"What the fuck?!"he said.

"What the fuck did you say?"Kendall said standing in front of him.

Logan grabbed his neck because Anthony bit down on him hard.

"Kendall?!"he said.

"I said..What the fuck did you say!"

"Fuck you Logan is mine and mine only!"Anthony got up from the floor and threw a punch but missed.

Kendall punch him in the groin. Anthony yelled and started crying.

"Who is this Logan?"

"He is my ex-boyfriend that is a dick and always mean to me. His name is Anthony."

Kendall tensed up at the fact that was Logan's ex-boyfriend. Kendall spoke,

"Well Anthony. I will teach you a lesson about touch _my_ Logie."

Kendall punch Anthony's face until it was bloody and broken. Kendall success done that.

"Logan go to the car."Kendall demanded.

Logan looked around then found Kendall's car. He ran toward it and got in it and began crying because Anthony's nails dug into Logan's sides. It left a mark too.

It was about 5 minutes until Kendall showed up to the car. He got in it. He saw Logan crying. He lifted up the side of his shirt and saw the marks. Kendall's blood boiled and he started up the car. Logan continued crying and his put his head near Kendall's groin and cried there. Kendall looked down and back at the road. He smirked and put his hand on his head.

"It's OK baby. I'm here to protect you."

"R...Really?"Logan sobbing out.

"Yes. I will protect you always."Kendall smirked

Logan hoped that it was true. Logan felt like he need to suck Kendall's dick again. He felt his dick on his head. Logan felt ready but then again he wasn't.

"Where are we going?"

"My place."

**Chapter 2 coming soon NO COPYRIGHT INTENED ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HEFFRON DRIVE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan gasped at the fact that they were going to Kendall's apartment. He never really wanted to go there. Honestly,he didn't want to even step foot in his apartment. Kendall just drove in silence because if Logan talked to him about what happened he would snap. Kendall knows that Logan is the type to talk. A lot. But Logan was a shy kid,but that night a the club,that wasn't the Logan that everyone knows. Logan was never EVER like that. But Kendall made him show it. Logan had a little secret that he has been keeping,he was gonna tell Carlos,but he was scared what he would think. If he told Kendall...Kendall would take advantaged of it...Logan got up from Kendall's crotch and was still crying. He looked out the window and saw a street sigh,that said,"Heffron Drive" Logan looked at Kendall and saw that he was tensed and he could see the argue in his eyes. Kendall quickly looked at the smaller boy and saw how his eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"He will pay for what he's done to you."Kendall said.

"A-Anthony...Will p-pay for..."Logan sobbed then got interrupted.

"_Anthony_ will pay for touching you and kissing you."Kendall said in argue at saying his name and gunned his engine for a second.

"Kendall."Logan gasped then grabbed Kendall hand. Kendall smirked.

"Did you get scared Logie?"

"Y-Yes.."Logan said.

Kendall get smirked and drove down Heffron Drive then stopped and a building.

They walked out of the Dominator and some guy attempted the jump Kendall.

"What the fuck are you going Jimmy?!"

"Fuck you Kendall!"He punches Kendall and grabbed Logan. Beginning to choke him. Kendall smirked at the sissy punch and grabbed Jimmy by the hair.

"What are you doing here?"Kendall question pinning him against the wall.

"I'm here to kill you."

"Who sent you?"

"Your mom did."Kendall punched him in the face

"Who the fuck sent you?!"Kendall said getting impatient.

"Hawk..."Jimmy said as he started to get choked.

"Did your little buddy tell you what would happen if any of Hawks men or him come here again?"

"N-No."

"Bye Jimmy."Kendall said as he pulled his knife out of his pocket and stabbed Jimmy in the throat.

Logan was still choke and attempting to get air. He tried to contain himself as he saw Kendall kill someone right in front of him. Logan began crying again and ran into the building. Kendall called up James.

"Hey boss what's up?"

"I need you to clean something up for me. Now."

"I'll be there. Where at?"

"In the alley in Heffron Drive."

"OK,I'll be there as soon as possible."

Then Kendall hung up on him. He walked in the building to see the smaller boy in tears. Kendall smirked and grabbed Logan and led him to apartment 2J. When they enter the apartment Logan was surprised. It had 2 leather couches,the kitchen was in the same room as the living room,upstairs was wear his bedroom was...Logan thought,He's bedroom is upstairs I'm guessing...What am I going here anyways? What does Kendall want from me?

Kendall opened the fridge and grabbed two beers and slam the door,it cause Logan to jump. Kendall opened both beers with his teeth and gave one to Logan. Kendall sat on the couch,took a big gulp of his beer,and put his arm spread out on his couch.

"You can sit now Logan."Kendall not making eye contact.

Logan just sat down,taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm sorry Kendall..."Logan whispered.

Kendall looked at Logan confused.

"I'm sorry for making you mad..."

"You didn't make me mad Logie. Your..._ex-boyfriend..._Made me mad...and Jimmy..."Kendall said slightly in argue.

Logan set his beer down,got up and walked toward the door.

"Where do you think your going?"Kendall said getting up.

"I was gonna leave for you can calm down."Logan said opening the door.

"I would close the door Logie...I didn't say you can leave now did I?"

"no..."Logan said as he closed the door slowly. Logan looked into those green eyes of Kendall Knight. Logan saw something in his eyes that got him...a bit...turned on...Kendall slow pushed Logan to the wall,rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. Kendall glided his free hand to the small boy's ass.

"Kendall..."he gasp out.

Kendall just smirked and got closer to his face and connected their lips together. Logan open his mouth slightly for Kendall can enter. Kendall shoved his tongue in his mouth. Logan moaned in the kiss. Kendall pulled away leaving a breathless Logan wanting more. Kendall's hand glided up and down the smaller boy's ass,then pulled away.

"You are staying here until I said you can leave."

"Oh..Okay...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize Logan...You didn't know."Kendall said softly.

Logan just show a shy smile then remembered...

"Kendall?"

"Mmmm..."

"Can I get my backpack in your car? I left it in there."

"You come right back here when your done...Scream if something happens..You hear me?"

"Yes...Kendall"Logan looked down.

"Good..Hurry...Here's my key. Don't even da-"

Kendall got interrupted by Logan with a hug.

"I'll be right back Kendall,I promise."

Kendall looked at him,then smirked. He gave the smaller boy a kiss on the cheek,then his little Logie left.

He thought how much this boy meant to him. No one has ever meant this much to him. Every girl and guy he was with so... 5 girls,1 guys. They never meant a thing to him. He only went out with them to make them useless. Surprisingly...Still a virgin...For Kendall Knight? That deserves an award. Plus those girls and guy that he dated weren't his type. He type was a small,nerdy,loving,emotional,and become something great in life. Kendall thought,Logan might be the one...He looked at his filing drawing and waled toward it,opened it and looked for Mitchell's. When he found it then looked for Logan. Found it. He looked through his file and found out this info.

_Name:Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchell_

_Age:17_

_Date of Birth: September 14,1998_

_Hometown:Dallas,Texas_

_Moved to:Rochester,Minnesota _

_Family:Mother,Joanna,Step-Dad,Shane,Step-Brother,Carlos_

_Dead Family members:Father,Mark_

_Mostly known as:The Genius_

_Height:5ft.8 inches tall_

_Sexuality:Gay_

_Bio:Logan wants to become a doctor. He is down-to-Earth. He is a genius and super nerdy. Panics under pressure. He loves Math and Science. He's dependable. He's likes guys that are nice,cool,loving,fearless,bad,breaks the rules,and loves him with all their might. He likes a guy with green eyes. Shane and him don't get along. Was in the hospital once for a broken arm. Currently playing hockey,but not good at skating._

Kendall looked threw the info and found that he was his type.

"He's the one"

* * *

Logan walked out to the car. He kept thinking why is he with Kendall? Why does he want me? What does he want from me? But I enjoy his presence. Logan unlocked the car door and got his bag with his homework and textbooks in it. He relocked the door and returned back to the apartment. While he walked inside the thoughts of Kendall raided his mind again. His eyes raided. Why did he raid his mind so much? Logan did have a problem but...This could affect him in someways. He stopped and looked around the hallway. Can he be safe here? Can he trust him? Can he love him? Can he put faith in him? So many questions were running threw his mind. He stepped in front of the blonde's door. Knocked,then went inside.

"It's me Kendall!" Logan said. Looking around not seeing the blonde anywhere. Logan set Kendall's car keys on the coffee table,then walking into the kitchen. He sat and go his textbooks,notebooks,and pencils out. Grabbing his Math-book and notebook,opening to the pg 356.

"Yes! Times-tables!"Logan said to himself.

As a worked on the problems...the blonde came in his mind again. The problem...

_A blonde teen had 67 problems in his textbook he had to do as homework. He timed 34. What did the blonde teen get?_

Logan thought,Why do they give such easy problems. He blinked and saw that _A blonde teen_ switched to _Kendall_ then blinked again,to see that _Kendall_ switched back to the original form. The thoughts of him got to much

* * *

When Logan was done with his homework and pack it all in his bag. Then he heard a guitar playing. Sounded pleasant.

"Kendall?"Logan said. Then the guitar stopped. A sound of a door opening came from upstairs. Kendall appeared from the staircase.

"Yes?"he said.

"W-was that y-you playing?"

Kendall walked over and grabbed Logan's waist.

"Yes,just played some random notes. I'm planing on making a song."

"Well,I hope you do make a song. Because I heard one of them and can't wait to hear other."

Kendall smirked and kissed Logan's forehead.

"Logan? Do you want a ride home?"Kendall said hating that he did.

"No...I think I wanna stay here for the night..If that's okay with you."

"That's perfectly okay with me. It means your safe."  
"W-what do you mean?" Holding Kendall's blue plaid flannel tighter.

"It means your safe from..._Him_" Kendall said caring then hateful at remembering him.

"So...you'll protect me?"

"Always." Kendall said smirking.

"Always."Logan repeated. He remembered The Fault in Our Star movie. He wanted to say okay but Kendall probably wouldn't get it.

"Always."Kendall repeated back and looking at his lips then eyes.

Kendall leaned down to kiss the smaller boy. When their lips hit. Logan melted so fast. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and kissed back. Their little make-out session lead to the couch.

After their make-out session,they stared at each other. They were the only two around in the world. The feeling felt so great for them both. They never felt that feeling before.

"Logan?"Kendall broke the silence and stroked Logan's cheek.

"Yes Kendall." Holding Kendall's soft hand.

"Would you like to go on a date with me...Like a real one?"

Logan thought about it. This would he his first real date ever. He was shocked. Did Kendall Knight have a soft side? Soft spot?

"Yes. When will this date start?"

"Friday?"

"Friday? I'm all yours."

Kendall smiled and gave him a kiss.

Then the door opened to a brunette boy with blue eyes, well built.

"Boss we got a problem!"

"What is it Graceffa?"Kendall looked at him

"It's hawk! Their on our turf."

"WHAT!?"

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN Cliffhanger! Next Chapter soon**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah! They want to see you!"he said.

"Why do they want see me?"Kendall said still in between Logan's legs.

"I don't know. They want to make a deal with you."

"Territories?"

"No. Not this time."

Kendall looked at Logan.

"I have to go..."

"Kendall..."Logan sighed.

Kendall got up from in between Logan's legs and got in jacket from the other couch.

"Stay here Logan. Joey...Protect him."

"I'll will."

Logan walked toward Kendall and looked up at him. Kendall pulled him into a hug. And embraced him.

"I'm gonna miss you Kendall." Kendall leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too baby." Then kissed him on the lips softly. With that Kendall walked out of the apartment. Logan looked a Joey.

"Hello There. I'm Logan." Logan put his hand out.

"I'm Joey,Joey Graceffa. So you are the Logan that Kendall has been talking about."

Logan's eye widen.

"He's been talking about me?"

"Yeah! Well to me because I'm his most trusted person with secrets. He tells me all his secrets...well some secret not all."

"Wow!"

"So Logan He will be taking you to school. James and I will be protecting you there. Then he will giving you here or home."

"Oh You will be my bodyguard?"

"Yep"

"How about we get to know each other?"

"That sounds great."

* * *

Kendall drove down to Rocque street,thinking what would Hawk want with him. He got there to see all of his gang members and all of Hawk's gang members. In the middle of the street was...the bastard himself...Hawk.

Kendall parked his car,got out of it and walked toward Hawk,but not passing the "line" of territories.

"Oh Kendall! You final decided to join us."

"What do you want Hawk."

"I want to make a deal with you."

"I've heard."

"I would like to offer that your men stay out of my territory and my men will stay out of your territory."

"What's the catch..."

"There's no catch. It's a deal."

"Fine,I accept but if I or my men see any of your men here...I swear they will die."

Hawk smiles. "You haven't changed Kendall."

"Never will change."

"I'm sure your little boy will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hortense...Logan...Phillip...Mitchell..."

"How do you know him?"Kendall said in anger

"I know everything about him. I know where his works,where he lives...Everything."

"I swear if you come 50 feet from him I will kill you."

Hawk just giggled and walked away.

Kendall's blood boiled and walked toward his car and gunned his engine and headed to his apartment.

He drove yelling, "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." over and over again.

* * *

He drifted and he was on Heffron Drive and parked his Dominator and slammed the door.

"Kendall must be here."Joey said.

"Is he mad?"

"Yeah,probably. Logan just leave him alone...Because when he's pissed off you don't wanted mess or talk to him."

Kendall opened the door and slammed it,he looked at the small boy. He's heart stopped. He smiled at his Logan and then he's heart sped back up and ran upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.

"He smiled..."

"He has feelings for you. I'm guessing the his heart stopped when he looked at you."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah. Hey do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure...hmmm...water will be fine..."

"Water? How about some juice?"

"Apple?"

"Apple it is."

As Joey went in the kitchen to get the juices,Logan got up and walked upstairs to Kendall's bedroom.

He knocked on it and said,"Kendall?"

Kendall said through the door,"Logie...Leave me alone..?

Logan walked away and sat back down at the couch.

"Here's our juices."Joey said.

"Thanks Joey."

"No problem. Wanna watch something?"

"Sure."

"Hmmmm...How about...Frozen?"

"If that's what you wanna watch."

"Okay how about...Attack on Titans?"

"Yeah!"

Then Joey and Logan watched Attack on Titans.

* * *

An hour later,Logan heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Kendall appeared from the staircase. He walked passed the two boys sleepy and into the kitchen,got a beer and opened it with his teeth once again. He looked at the table and saw papers and Logan's bag. He picked up one that had a bunch of numbers and letters. One paper drew his attention...He picked it up and smirked. It was his name,Kendall,written in a curvy letters(in a girly way),with hearts and a big heart around the name. He flipped it over to see...

Kendall Knight

plus

Logan Mitchell

equals

Forever

* * *

Kendall felt another warm feeling,but this time...a loving feeling. Kendall just annoyed though. He took a sip of his beer then walked in the living room and sat next to Logan. He looked over Logan's head to see that Joey is asleep on the other couch. Logan got up lazily and stood in front of Kendall. Kendall laid down then Logan laid next to him and cuddle close. Then he was fast asleep. Kendall rubbed his back and went fast asleep.

Logan woke up and he looked around the room. He was still in Kendall's apartment. He looked at Kendall and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Logan got up slowly,not waking Kendall. He looked at Joey. It looks like he's gonna wake up. Logan thought. He walked quietly and picked up Kendall's empty beer bottle and put it on the counter in the kitchen. He packed his school work and homework in his bag. He grabbed his toothbrush and his tooth-paste in this bag and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He always carries a toothbrush and tooth-paste in his bag just in case if this happens,sleeping at someone else's house. He brushed his teeth then walked back downstairs to see that Joey is eating cereal at the kitchen. Logan walk and sat down at the table.

"Morning Logan."He whispered.

"Morning Joey."He whispered back.

"How'd you sleep with him?"

"Good...Very good...more than great."

"He is like a teddy bear."

"How do you know?"

"Just by the way he was holding you,hands around your hands,and you were like gripping onto him like there's no tomorrow."

"H-he was?"Logan started blushing

"Yeah...and speaking of Kendall.."

Logan looked over and saw Kendall getting up and walked in the kitchen.

"Morning boss."

"Morning."He simply said. He looked at Logan and stared at him.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning Kendall."

He walked toward him and gave him a good morning kiss.

"So when do you wanna go?"

"Well I thought I could take a shower but I didn't being extra clothes besides my P.E clothes but I have P.E for 4th period. But I have to now because school starts in 10 minutes."

* * *

"Oh...Joey get ready and meet him there when his first class,Logie get yourself ready and wait by the door." Kendall said.

They all got ready and Joey sat down at the couch and Kendall got his red flannel,and his car keys and Logan got his bag,papers,book,notebooks,and fixed his sweater vest. Then the two were out the door. Kendall opened Logan's door and shut it then he got in.

Kendall turned on his car and drove for to the school. The ride was silent until Logan broke it.

"Kendall?"

"Mmm?"

"Why is James and Joey protecting me at the school?"

"From bullies,gangs,jocks,etc."

"Why gangs?"

"Because there's gangs that hang around at schools and take the..."

"T-take the w-what?"

"Nerds."

"Why!"Logan's eyes widen.

"I don't know some even rape them but you won't. James or Joey will call me instantly and I will be there to protect you."

"They r-rape the n-nerds...I-I'm a n-nerd."

"Yeah but your my nerd and my boys will by with you."

Logan scooted to the sit next to Kendall and cuddled into him,Kendall put his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. They did that for the whole ride.

When they got there,Logan sighed.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm just gonna miss you so so much. I don't get to see you for 5 hours."

"Don't worry,I'll come see you during school hours."

"Really!"Logan's eyes brighten.

"Of coarse my little Logiebear. I promise."Kendall said and tapped his nose,making Logan giggle.

Logan blushed. Kendall pulled away and got out of the car and opened Logan's door and shut it.

Logan looked up at Kendall...then the bell rang.

"I gotta go."

"Well...I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodbye Kiss?"

* * *

Logan nodded and Kendall leaned down while Logan stood on his tippy toes. Their lips touched. It had so much passion and love in it. When they broke they said their goodbyes. And like the first time Kendall checked out his ass again. Then got in his car drove to the same spot and waited like last time.

Kendall called Joey.

"Hi Joey speaking."

"Hey Joey!"

"Well Hello There Kendall! Want me to head there now?"

"You read my mind. Logan will be getting out soon so yeah."

"Alright I'll be there in 10."

"Okay later Graceffa."

"Later Knight."

then hang up. Next Kendall called James.

_Ring ring* Ring ring* Ring ring*_

"Hello? This is James."

"Yo! James!"

"Oh Kendall! What's up?"

"Come to the school in 10 and meet up with Joey and protect Logan all day. This is your job for the whole school year."

"Cool Logansitting."

Kendall laughed."Ah James yes,you and Joey are Logansitting for the whole school year."

"Alrighty then I'll be there in 10 and protect him."

"Okay Thanks...Laid James."

"Laid."

Kendall hung up then saw Anthony with 3 other jocks. Kendall's blood boiled.

* * *

"I dare you to touch him...I DARE you."He said to himself. Then they disappeared from the front doors.

Logan answered all the questions and got them right. He felt great...but wish that Kendall could see.

He wrote down the pages into his notebook and then opened his textbook to that page and worked on it. The door opened.

"Hello there! What may I help _you_ boys with." said she very flirty.

"Hmm...I have a boyfriend . But hello."

"Who is your boyfriend Mister..."

"Diamond and he's Carlos Garcia."

"He's a sweet boy ."She smiled."And you are Mister?"

"Graceffa."

"Ello . And who's your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I have a girlfriend."

"Oh is it the girl named Tala but you supposed to pronounce it Tayla?"

"Yes That's my girlfriend."

"She's very sweet."

"I know"

"So what shall I help you two with?"

"Oh we're just here to look after Logan."

"Logan? Why would you want to do that for."

James put his arm in front of Joey and shaking his head.

"I would watch what you say around him."

"Why Logan's a ne-"

"We...Have...Orders.."Joey said very strictly.

Joey just walked away from her and took the sit next to Logan. Then James did the same.(Logan is in the middle,better protection)

James watched the door and Joey watch Logan write.

The bell rang and they went to his 2nd,3rd,and 4th classes. At lunch,since it was early day, they sat a the table Logan sits at.

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong bud?"

"Anthony's here with his jock friends."

"Is that a problem?"

"Y-yes,he still wants me and he's friends are willing to kidnap me."

"Don't wrong bud. We're here for you."

Logan put his head on the table.

James poked Joey's hand and pointed behind Logan. Joey looked then smiled. James got up very quietly and sat next to Joey.

Logan felt arms snake around his waist,his breath stopped. With head still on the table,He was frozen and he let out a small whimper. Not a hurt whimper. A scared whimper.

"I'm here as promised."the blonde whispered.

Logan relaxed when the voice spoke.

"What's wrong?"Kendall said.

"Y-you just scared me."

"Awww..."

"Wanna sit?"

"Yeah but stand up."

Logan nodded at standed up and allowed Kendall to take his sit,but Kendall grabbed Logan's waist and pulled him onto his lap,making Logan blush.

"So,what's your work that you did today babe?"

Logan took his notebook out and showed Kendall all the work he did.

"Wow...You're so smart."Kendall smiled.

"Thanks."Logan blushed again.

Then the bell rang.

"It's time to go."

"Where?"Kendall said.

"Don't anywhere you guys wanna go. It's the end of the day."

Kendall smiled.

Logan,Kendall,Joey,and James all got up and walk in down the hallway. Then you'll never guess who showed up...Anthony and those jocks.

"Well,Well,Well...It's him and my Logan."Anthony said.

Kendall blood boiled.

"What do you want?"Logan said.

"What. I can't see you no more?"

"I don't wanna see you."

"Why?"

"Y-you hurt me..."

"Kendall will do the exact same thing...Very soon..."He said looking at Kendall.

"Shut up!"Joey said stepping forward.

"Awww pretty boy standing what for him...You're Joey Graceffa...Tala's boyfriend..."Anthony said then motioned his jock. His jock grabbed him a pushed his against the lockers. Anthony smiled as James got grabbed from behind and his the same position as Joey was.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"Joey screamed.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER!"James yelled.

Anthony motioned his other jock and grabbed Logan.

"Make him watch."He commanded. His jock nodded.

Anthony walked toward Kendall and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well Kendall...you have not protection..."

"Let...them...go..."

Anthony smiled...

"Nope..."

"I will ripe your FUCKING HEAD ARE IF YOU DON'T!"Kendall started to yelled.

"No no no."

"I will fucking kill you."Kendall said with anger.

Anthony quickly took his hands out of his pockets and one when to Kendall's back and the other jabbed him in his stomach...With a knife.

"KENDALL!"Logan cried.

"FUCK KENDALL NOOOO!"James yelled.

"NOOOOO KENDALL!"Joey screamed.

Anthony smiled and pulled away.

"How can you if you're gonna die?"

Kendall standed there looking at the knife. He slowly touched the knife.

"KENDALL! KENDALL! PLEASE!NOOOOO!"Logan cried.

The jocks dropped James and Joey and ran away. The jock that held Logan threw his to the locker then ran away,leaving Anthony alone with them.

"Kendall..."Joey said.

Kendall slowly looked up at Anthony...Smiling...

"You really think that and blade will stop me."

Anthony froze in shock.

"A blade won't stop me from hurting you Anthony."

Joey and James walked past Kendall and behind Anthony.

Kendall pulled the knife out slowly.

"Kendall!"Logan cried and ran to him but Joey grabbed him and stopped him.

Kendall looked back up and the anger was seen in his eyes.

"You get the same..."

Kendall threw the knife and it stabbed Anthony's stomach. Anthony cried in pain.

"I never show pain to a peasant like you."Kendall said seriously.

Anthony just cried and cried. Kendall took the knife out and put it in his pocket.

Kendall looked at the way the jocks ran and ran down that way.

"KENDALL!"James yelled.

* * *

"Come on, Logan we need to get him."

Kendall ran and ran. Then he found the jocks sitting with there heads to hands.

"Hello again."Kendall said.

They looked up and eye widen.

"Kendall? How'd"

"No time but I get to have something from all of you..."

"What?"They all said."

"Your life."

* * *

Joey held Logan in his arms because those jocks hurt his back really bad. James led the way yelling Kendall.

"Don't worry Logan...Kendall is gonna be okay."

"How!?"Logan sobbed.

"He's been stabbed before..."James said

"And he is dealing with the problem by killing the witnesses. Anthony and the jocks."James added more.

"W-why doesn't he feel the pain?"

"He has this ability were he won't feel pain instantly. He's felt it soon though."

"He has a ability?"

"Yeah...Logan...He has much more but one of them is up to you to find out."

Logan was about to answer but they heard screaming.

"This way."

James ran ahead while Joey was jogging his Logan is his arms.

When they got there they froze.

Kendall was sitting against the wall with a knife in his leg,shoulder and back in his stomach. The jocks...throats slit right open.

Kendall was motionless but eyes open...not blinking.

Jame kneed in forward of the motionless blonde.

"Kendall...talk to me bud."

Joey set Logan down and walked toward the motionless blonde.

"Kendall come on bud...Talk."

Not a single move or blink.

"Logan come here..."Joey said as him and James stood up and stepped back.

Logan eyes widen...

"K-Kendall"He sobbed...

He moved in between Kendall's legs and grabbed his hands.

"Kendall talk to me...Please...KENDALL!"he sobbed.

James grabbed his wrist and looked for his pulse.

"It's faint...We're gonna lose him..."

All their eyes widen.

"No..."Joey said softly.

Logan's eyes filled with tears and looked in his eyes.

"He's eyes aren't green...Their turning gray..."Joey said.

"He's dying..."

"He's skin..."

"He's dying..."James backed up.

"We're gonna lose him..."

"James..."

"He's gonna die."Tears formed in his eyes.

"Come James lets hold his hands...while he pasts..."Joey sobbed out

The two boys grabbed his hands.

"Don't leave..."Logan sobbed.

Joey and James was feeling his pulse to know when he goes. It was Boom...Boom...Boom

"Kendall...Don't leave me...Please..."Logan sobbed out more.

Boom...boom...boom

"I-I love you."Logan rested his forehead against his.

Boom...boom...boom..

"I love you so much Kendall."

Boom...

"He's gone..."James said softly but his voice cracked.

Logan cried into Kendall's chest. Logan pulled the knifes out of his leg,shoulder,and stomach.

"I love you to much Kendall Knight." then kissed him.

James let go of his waist and cried,but Joey held on crying.

And very faint boom happen...

"Wait I felt his pulse."

"Stop joking Joey!"James sobbed.

Logan pulled away staring into the lifeless gray eyes...

Logan's eyes widen when he saw the lifeless blonde's eyes turned from gray to light gray,gray-green,dark green,back to green. Logan looked at his skin it turn from pale to his normal skin color.

"Kendall?"Logan sobbed.

Boom...boom...boom...boom

"L-Logie."Kendall said quietly.

Logan gasped and kissed Kendall,Kendall kissed back

James's eyes widen same with Joey's

They pulled away.

"I thought I lost you."

"You never will...You powered me back to here...I'll never leave you."

The cops sirens started.

"We gotta go..."James said.

"But..."Logan said.

"Logan we need to go."Kendall said.

James and Logan helped up Kendall. Joey led them through the back of the school and to Kendall's car. Joey opened the door and pulled forward the passenger seat. They put Kendall in and Logan sat there with him,But Logan laid Kendall's head in his lap. Then they got in and drove down to Kendall's place.

"Should we head to the hospital?"Logan said but sobbed a little.

"No Joey was once a doctor and he still has the tools and skills."

Logan touch Kendall's stab wound. He flinched and that made Logan sobbed more.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Shhhh...Baby...Don't worry...I'm fine..."

"B-but y-you..."

"Yes I-I died...but...but you saved me."Kendall show weak smile.

Then they kissed.

"Okay Kendall...I will begin with x-rays..."

Kendall nodded

Joey did the x-rays and spoke again.

"There's got news and bad news Kendall..."

"O-okay s-shoot."

"Good news is none of your internal organs are damaged."Kendall showed a weak smile."Bad new is I need to cut in your shoulder to take out a piece of the knife blade before a infection starts and this might hit one of your veins."Kendall smile dropped.

"A-and went to you have to do this..."

"Now."


End file.
